Fire and ice
by Tamara52
Summary: The last of the Twins and Crush, whats going to happen? NO FLAMES


A Year later

**District 13**

Violet: I hope this will be over soon

Katniss: We will get through this… (Mutters) I hope

*crush runs in*

Crush: Rose is gone!

Violet: we know she is out in the woods

Crush: No, She's been taken by the capital

Violet: What! *she faints*

**The Capital**

*Rose is on a table with a 5 month stomach*

Rose: *wakening up* what. Happened?

*she looks at her big stomach*

Rose: Holy Crap!

*President Snow comes in*

Pres. Snow: Hello rose

*rose spats on him*

Pres. Snow: now, now. This won't hurt a bit

*he inserts a needle in Rose's arm and one in her head*

**District 13**

Crush: they got rose back

Violet: A bout time

Crush: What time is it?

Violet: *checks watch* 2:15

Crush: I have to go train

Violet: I forgot you're a fighter

_2 days later_

Dr. Jackson: we did all we can

*violet comes in and rose wakes up*

Rose: MUTT!

*she lunges at her and starts to choke her*

Crush: Rose stop

Rose: when the mutt is dead

Crush: who is the mutt?

*she Points at Violet*

Crush: Rose can you go back to your bed

Rose but…

Crush: no buts

*Rose stalks back to her bed*

_Two days later _

Violet: Crush, I hope there is a way to fix Rose

Crush: there has to be a way

Violet: My… *they hear an explosion from a class room*

Crush: The blew up the class room again

Violet: You think

Crush: Didn't your dad had the same thing happen to him

Violet: I think he did

*they run off to Peeta*

Peeta: do you two need something

Violet: dad, weren't you high jacked by hunterwasp?

Peeta: yes, why

Crush: How did you get better?

Peeta: they added more venom till I stopped

Crush & Violet: Thanks *they run to tell the doctors *

Dr. Jackson: Well we can try it

_2 Days later_

Dr. Jackson: We did all we can

*Rose starts to wake up*

Rose: What happened?

Dr. Jackson: You're in district 13

Rose: Well duh

*Dr. Jackson holds up a pitcher of Rose and Violet*

Dr. Jackson: Who is this? *he points to violet*

Rose: My sister Violet

Dr. Jackson: good

Rose: what's good?

Dr. Jackson: nothing

*Violet walks in*

Rose: Hey VI

*she goes over but stops*

Rose: Sis, I won't bite

Violet: I know, but I don't want to risk it

_2 Days later_

*Rose is walking down the hallway to the archery area*

Rose: *she sees smoke coming from a class room* 5

*the kids start to yell*

Rose: 4

*the teacher tries to get the kids to calm down and Violet walks out of the bunker they are staying in*

Violet: 3

*kids start to run out of the room*

Rose: DUCK FOR COVER!

*the Twins run for a closest and the class room blows up, again! And they got out of the closest*

?: Carlisle I won't of done it if you didn't bump into me!

Carlisle: Rick, It was not my fault!

Rick: You're a moron!

Rose: who blew up the classroom?

Rick: Wow, Dude you never told me your sisters are the mockingjays!

Rose: So, little brother

Carlisle: I didn't do it!

Violet: Right…

_3 days later_

*Rose is dressed to go to district 12*

Katniss: hey rose, you heading to the grave?

Rose: yes, Violet is blaming herself for what happened

**District 12**

Crush: This is her grave?

Rose: Yes, My Aunt Prim

Crush: how did she die?

Rose: Me and Vi were 7

*FLASHBACK*

_Rose: come on Vi, you can do it! _

_Violet: I can't!_

_Prim: Violet, if you can't I will teach you how to heal_

_Katniss: Violet, you can do it_

_*Violet shoots the arrow, but it goes off track and hits prim in a major blood vessel*_

_Rose: Aunt Prim, Watch out!_

_Katniss: PRIM!_

*END FLASHBACK*

Crush: So violet blames herself

Rose: *she sets a pitcher of her and violet on the day of their 1st reaping* Yes

Prim: Rosetta?

Rose: Aunt Prim? *she faints*

Crush: You're her aunt?

Prim: yes, I made it

Crush: ok, I need to get Rose home

Prim: You got my niece Pregnant?

Crush: yes, I didn't mean it

Prim: never mind that

*they get to the hover jet*

Rory: Crush, What did you do?

Crush: Nothing much, learned how rose's aunt died, met said dead aunt, found out Rose's real name

Rory: Prim?

Prim: Hello Rory

Rory: You died, how?

Prim: surprise

Crush: aww, how sweet but we need to get back

Rory: that's right we must get going

_*One long ride later*_

Crush: Thanks Rory *he walks to rose's family's bunker carrying rose*

Rory: Prim, how did you...

Prim: the capital got me, fixed me up good as new and they were going to threaten Katniss with me I ran till I got home

Rory: oh, well sucks for them

Prim: Still the same old Rory

Rory: yep, but a dad

Prim: I know

_*a week later Rose is now 6__th__ months pregnant*_

Violet: What are you going to name the little one?

Rose: I like the name Lilly, and Rebecca

Violet: can't decide between a flower and a normal name?

Rose: Yep

Crush: I like Lilly

Violet: what if it's a boy?

Rose: I like the name Ethan

Crush: what about William?

Rose: that's nice

Violet: That is a name of a flower

Rose: it is?

Violet: yes, the sweet William

Rose: *face palms* I'm a retard

Crush: You're…

Rose: shut up

Crush: Shutting

Violet: I thought the mood swings were done, I was wrong

Gale: Hey, Viola and Rosa the president wants to see you

Rose: Sure gale, and Rosa really

Violet: you haven't called us that since we were 3

Crush: Viola And Rosa…

Rose: one more word and I will duct tape your mouth shut

_*they leave to talk to Fiona*_

Present. Fiona: Hello girls

Rose: Hey

Violet: Hello Fiona

President Fiona: President

Violet: fine, Hello President. Fiona

President Fiona: Girls, as you know the capital is at war with the districts

Rose: so what?

President Fiona: I need the mockingjays to be in the war

Violet & Rose: WHAT!

Violet: Rose can't! She is pregnant for crying out loud!

Rose: What she said. I can't

President Fiona: You two want the hunger games done do you?

Rose: yes but…

Violet: Rose can't. I want to get rid of the games but, Rose and my niece/nephew comes first

President Fiona: girls, I know but we need to do something

Rose: I'm in

Violet: Rose, what are you doing!?

Rose: I'm not going to let my child grow up with the games

Violet: Then I'm in

President Fiona: Good Violet, go to training Rose, work on your aim with your bow

Rose: ok

Violet: sure

_*a week later, the twins are in _**district 5**_*_

Rose: man, this place is a dump

Crush: They bombed it

Rose: Crush, it is ok

Crush: I don't know rose

Violet: it is ok

_*they hear a call to come back to the hover jet*_

Crush: we need to run

Rose: you think?

_*they run back to the hover jet*_

Gale: about time, we need to get to the capital

Rose: don't remind me

Violet: Same

Crush: I just want it to end

President Fiona: Girls can we talk?

Rose: what are you doing here?

President Fiona: Can't talk to the mockingjays?

Rose: you can but crush stays

Crush: Don't dag me into this

President Fiona: Fine

_*gale leaves the room*_

Rose: What do you want?

President Fiona: now, we want to have your brother be a healer…

Rose & Violet: No!

Crush: He is 9 years old!

President Fiona: But we have to

Rose: We know what your Grandmother tried to do

President Fiona: What is that?

Violet: She tried to kill our aunt Prim!

President Fiona: it was to defeat the capital!

Crush: She was 14! She was scared for life!

Rose: She stills haves nightmares on "what if…" she died!

President Fiona: We need more healers!

Rose: then, I'm done

Crush: Same here

Violet: Yes, I'm not going to put Carlisle in danger

Pres. Fiona: Fine, we won't make him a healer!

_*gale pops his head in*_

Gale: We are 1 hour till the capital

Pres. Fiona: You still in?

Rose: keep our brother out of this and I'm in

Crush: I'm with rose on this one

Violet: Same here

Pres. Fiona: fine

Rose: good talking with you

_*Rose and violet and crush walk out to the main room*_

Violet: Whatever happens, it was fun growing up with you Ro

Rose: Same here Vi, Whatever happens, at least I'm fighting with you and Crush

Crush: let's stop the games

Rose: Let the real hunger games begin

Violet: and may the odds be ever in our favor

Crush: I'll miss the funny times from you two if we die

Gale: We are landing, good luck you 3, and Rose, be carful

Rose: I will

*the 3 and some other solders get off the Hover jet*

Solder1: What do we do Rose?

Rose: Well we need to find a place to hide for now, and then we will attack

Violet: Good plan so far

Crush: Remember, if you die you die with grate honor

All solders: yes sir!

_*they run to a building and they run in*_

Crush: No one is here

Violet: I guess they evacuated

_*the TV turns on making rose jump*_

Rose: Man, they need to put a timer on that thing

_*Prez. Snow shows up on the screen*_

Pres. Snow: Rose and Violet were ever you are, I will find you and kill you. So give yourself up now

_*the TV turns off*_

Rose: yeah, right

Violet: We are not falling for that

Solder2: What now?

Crush: I guess we camp out here till morning

Rose: no, we must keep moving

Violet: Why, Rose you need to rest

Rose: Vi, I'm 6 months along, we need to keep moving now

_*they hear an explosion*_

Rose: That's why!

_*they all get out of the building and at least 11 died*_

Crush: We aren't going to make it!

Violet: we can, and will!

Rose: Trust us!

_*they get to the town square*_

Soldger3: They made a human wall

_*there is a bunch of kids from the age of 3 to 13*_

Rose: This is just mean

Crush: They are sacrificing their own kids for him!

_*They see a set of twins one is hugging the other and the other is crying*_

Rose: There scared

Violet: who is?

Rose: Them

_*she points at the twin girls who look about 3*_

Violet: Them? They look so sweet

Rose: They, can't be left like that

Crush: Rose, Violet. Remember we are on a mission.

Rose: You're right, let's go kill Snow

Violet: yah, Lets go

_*they all run into the human wall when rose stops to catch her breath*_

? : Amy, look

Amy: who is she?

? : I don't know

Violet: Rose, Come on!

Rose: I *pant* will catch *pant* up in *pant* a sec

Crush: be careful!

_*they run off and the twin girls go up to rose*_

Amy: hi, I'm Amy

Lily: and I'm Lily

Rose: Nice to *pant* meet *pant* you

Amy: you ok?

Rose: yes, I'm fine

Lily: You're like our old mum

Rose: what happened?

Amy: they killed her

Rose: oh, *she gives soft smile* I'll be your mum

Lilly: You better run to catch up

Rose: On it, you to go hide somewhere around here

Amy: On it! Come on Lilly

_*the twins run off when they see the hover jet and they are allowed on*_

_*Rose runs to catch up*_

Violet: There you are

Crush: thank goodness you're ok

Rose: Yeah, what is going on?

Violet: we just cot Snow and back up is on the way

Rose: Good, *she smiles* the games are really over now

Crush: *Puts his arm around rose* finally

_A few weeks later and still in _**the Capitol**

Rose: Vi, I want to talk to Snow

Violet: Why? He is a criminal!

Crush: I can't let you do it!

Rose: I just want to talk to him, I may be 7 months along but I can take care of myself

_(Amy comes running in)_

Amy: Daddy, Uncle Carlisle blew up another classroom!

Crush: Again!

Violet: I got this one

_(She goes to talk to Carlisle)_

Crush: Rose, don't do it

Rose: I promises (She puts her hand behind her and crosses her fingers)

Snow's jail cell

Prz. Snow: Hello Rose

Rose: Snow, let's have a talk

Prz. Snow: Of course

Rose: Why did you start the games again?

Prz. Snow: My Grandfather… he had to gain revenge

Rose: that is a stupid reason

Prz. Snow: I thought that too, but he made me. He said that no one in the districts deserve freedom

Rose: they do, it scares them to send their children in the games not knowing if they will or will not come back

Prz. Snow: I knew that

Rose: Well *she gives him a sad smile* I'm sorry about your fate. If it was my chose I would have you have a 2nd chance

_(Rose leaves the room)_

_*A few days later*_

Pres. Fiona: Ok, Now that the Hunger games are gone, we must decide if we have the capital go through what we did

Rose: No, I'm not going to let that happen

Violet: I'm with Rose on this one; they don't deserve to watch their kids die like we did

Katniss: Fiona, we can't do that

Peata: We tried that before, it didn't work

Crush: You are not going to do it

Pres. Fiona: well I say we do. Now Rose, Violet, You said you would like to kill Prz. Snow

Rose: yes

Violet: let's get this over with

_*The twins go on stage with Snow tied to a post* _

Rose: (Holding her bow and in her quiver a single arrow) Snow

Prez. Snow: Hello Rose and Violet

Violet: just get it over with Rose

_(Violet goes over to snow and holds up his head so he can see his death coming)_

Rose: I'm sorry about what I have to do

_*Rose shot her arrow at Fiona and Fiona dies and Violet stares and snaps Snows neck on accident and some solders come and drag Rose and Violet away into a room like cell*_

Violet: Rose! Why did you do that?

Rose: She was going to let the capitol suffer like we did! Go through the same thing we had to!

Violet: But you killed Fiona!

Rose: She deserved it!

Violet: *sighs* Never mind

_(The twins are stuck in the room for days and the days turned into weeks and Rose became 8__months into her pregnancy)_

Violet: When do you think we can leave?

Rose: Soon I hope

_(Gale walks into their cell)_

Rose: hey Gale

Gale: You two are free to go

Rose: But what happened?

Gale: Everything is fine

Violet: what happened?

Gale: *sighs* you two were put on trial for killing Fiona. Good shot by the way Rosa

Rose: *Rolls her eyes* Thanks, but we are free to go?

Gale: yes, you two were proven not guilty

Rose: not guilty?

Violet: Gale, I'm confused what do you mean

Gale: Well when Rosa here shot Fiona, everyone was surprised. All but your parents and Crush. After getting the dead bodies off the stage…

_*Rose puts her arms around her belly with a small gasp and her eyes widen*_

Violet: *puts her hand on Rose's shoulder* Rose, are you ok?

Rose: *quickly shakes her head with a few tears in her eyes* get Crush here now

Gale: Oh no, Violet her water broke

Violet: Gale, go get Crush and aunt Prim, right now

Gale: But…

Violet: Now!

_*Rose screams in pain*_

Crush: *Runs in the room with worry clearly shown on his face with Prim fallowing behind him* Rose!

_*Crush moves Violet out of the way and grabs Rose's hand and Violet grabs her other hand as Prim gets Rose ready*_

Prim: Rose, Sweetheart this will hurt so will you please calm down

_*a long 6 hours later, Crush stays by Rose's side as Prim helps Rose through the painful process of childbirth they hear a child's cry*_

Prim: It's a boy

Rose: *weakly smiles at Crush*

Crush: You did it Rose *he kisses her cheek

_*Prim hands the little boy that is now wrapped in a blanket to Rose*_

Violet: What's his name?

Rose: *looks at Crush* you can pick

Crush: Rose, why?

Rose: you're his dad, and if you didn't take part in him we wouldn't be with any children

Crush: *looks at the little boy in Rose's arms* how about Ash Jasper Everdeen

Rose: Ash *looks at Ash* that's a perfect name. but Everdeen? Why not your last name?

Crush: I don't have one; I was disowned from my family for leaving my home district

Rose: Then you are a part of a family

Crush: whos?

Rose: ours

_Months later Crush and Rose got married and now live happily in District 12 with the rest of the Everdeens. Violet found a young man her age (which at the time the twins turned 18)_ _whose name is Andy and Carlisle found the girl of his dreams named Ava. Peeta and Katness are proud grandparents of Amy and Lilly (who changed their names and turn 4) and the now 4 month old Ash. Amy's new name is now Emily and goes by Emma. Lilly's new name is now Alice but goes by Ally. Prim and Rory got married and are now celebrating Prim's 25__th__ birthday with their two kids (Both Rory's kids Prim's step-kids). The capitol is now being rebuilt in honor of the ones that died to get rid of the games. The Snow family is mourning the death of the old president all but one. President Snow's son Oliver is seeking revenge on the Everdeens and is secretly plotting on a new version of the games..._

_(Rose narrating with Violet and Crush)_

_Rose: After the games it was happy my girls Ally and Emma both don't mind about me and Crush being their adopted parents and are happy about their new baby brother Ash_

_Violet: I'm still proud about my nieces and nephew; I see a lot of Rose and Me in Ally and Emma._

_Crush: I see that too, Ally is Rose and has that knack of archery_

_Rose: Emma is more like Violet with her hardheadedness._

_Violet: *Rolls eyes* Ash even though he is still a baby he is the perfect mix of Rose and Crush_

_Rose: yeah, But the games we all were in still hunts us. _

_Crush: There are times when Rose can't even get out of bed thinking that if she does she will have to go to the reaping._

_Violet: I been copeing with the nightmares, but not well_

_Rose: there are days I'll just go into the woods and stay there by my mum's lake for the rest of the days._

_Crush: Other days, I try to distract myself with my kids._

_(Emma is narrating with Ally)_

_Emma: It is hard to watch mum and dad with the pain in their eyes thinking of those horrid games they were in._

_Ally: Even grandma and grandpa still have nightmares over them _

_(Ash starts to babble)_

_Emma: But if those games come back we would do what we can for Ash_

_Ally: We would do anything for our baby brother_

_Emma: it really scares us hearing Mum screaming at night about a mutant that's not there_

_Ally: and when we see Aunt Violet going to the woods and chucking heavy rocks_

_Emma: I just wish they will be better and the games don't come back so we won't have to go through the horror _

_Ally: yeah, I don't want to kill any one _

_Emma: me too_

_The End __(Or is it?)_


End file.
